There is No Emotion
by Padawan Sydney Bristow
Summary: AU-How about instead of Anakin, Obi-Wan turns to the dark side? I LOVE Obi-Wan but he needs to make a mistake once in awhile. SabeObi romance and AniAmi in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I changed the "flashback" from a year to two months.**

**Story: There is No Emotion**

**Plot: AU-How about instead of Anakin, Obi-Wan turns to the dark side? I LOVE Obi-Wan but he needs to make a mistake once in awhile. Sabe/Obi romance and Ani/Ami in future chapters.**

**Rating: pg-13 for now**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine! Wahh! Well, except for the plot and I may end up making up a few characters. **

**Also, the part in italics is an excerpt from the book _Attack of the Clones_ by Patricia C. Wrede with a few of my own modifications. Some parts are different SO READ CAREFULLY!**

Anakin Skywalker hung onto the cliff by his mere fingertips. The heat from the lava pit below stung his eyes and burned his throat. He gazed up at a sneering Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Not so brave now, are you, my young _apprentice_?" Obi-Wan spat the words with contempt. Anakin didn't answer; he couldn't answer. A lump rose in his throat as he wondered how such a thing could have happened. Obi-Wan had always been the perfect example of a perfect Jedi. He followed the Code, listened to everything the council had to say, and never did anything that was not becoming of a Jedi….until now.

There were so many things that had led up to this. In fact, Anakin could almost trace it back to an event that had occurred just a few months earlier.

(AN – This part of the story is set after episode two. However, Padme and Anakin were never married.)

**Approximately two months earlier**

Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed simultaneously before the senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala Naberrie. They had come to the planet of Naboo to speak to the Senator about a new development. "It's wonderful to see you both again so soon!" Padme said with a large smile. She nodded to Obi-Wan and to Anakin in turn. Her eyes locked with Anakin's for a brief moment.

"_From the moment I met you, all those years ago, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you," Anakin said softly. "Now that I'm with you again, I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you makes my stomach turn over – my mouth goes dry. I feel dizzy. I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss you should never have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting me. What can I do? I will do anything you ask." He paused for a moment and Padme did not answer. "If you are suffering as much as I am," He continued. "Please tell me."_

_Padme shook her head. "I…I can't. We can't. It's just not possible."_

"_Anything's possible," Anakin pleaded. "Padme, please listen-"_

_Padme interrupted him angrily. "You listen! We live in a real world. Come back to it! You're studying to be a Jedi Knight. I'm a Senator." If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, they will take us to a place that we cannot go – regardless of the way we feel about each other."_

"_Then you do feel something!" he exclaimed._

_Padme sighed. Was he even listening? Was he thinking clearly? "Jedi aren't allowed to marry. You'd be expelled from the Order. I will not let you give up your future for me. And I…I have duties. I cannot give them up either."_

_Anakin was silent for a long time and Padme began to wonder if he was going to say anything to her. "You're right." He finally said with a sigh. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. I'm sorry for thinking that it should be any other way – that we could live a lie without any consequences." He smiled sadly. "It's nice to dream though." _

_Padme couldn't help but to reach over and hug him tightly. The embrace lasted several moments. Padme never wanted to leave his arms. Another dream that could never come true. She didn't want Anakin to see the tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks, so she pulled away, said goodnight, and retreated to her room._

Ever since then, their relationship had been strictly professional…well, except for the time that they kissed before entering the Geonosian arena in which they thought their lives would be lost. But that was an exception.

Padme snapped out of her daydream as she realized that Obi-Wan had said something.

Obi-Wan smiled and repeated what he had said. "It is too bad that we have to meet under such grave circumstances. Master Yoda informed us that there has been yet another assassination attempt on your life."

She nodded. "Yes, Chancellor Palpatine suggested that I take refuge on a different planet until the threats subside and asked that I take a few Jedi bodyguards."

"The threats are that dangerous?" Anakin asked with concern in his eyes. It was then that Padme noticed that he no longer had a Padawan braid. 'He must have been promoted to a Jedi Knight!' She thought to herself.

"Mesa thinken the threats are muy muy big!" Jar-Jar Binks broke into her thoughts. "It's as ifen shesa the mostest wanted person on the whole whole wide planeten! Shesa gots a muy muy big bounty on hersa."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "I think we should leave Naboo immediately. Did the Supreme Chancellor have a certain planet in mind?"

Padme nodded again. "The planet of Alderaan."

"Then the Planet of Alderaan it is."

**AN: I know this is short, but I didn't really have time to write more. I'll probably try to update once a week but because of school, but I might not be able to.**

**Let me know what you think! ALSO, I need a Sith name for Obi-Wan. Hehehe. Darth somebody. My dad suggested Darth Bearded One. HAHA! Suggestions would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: There is No Emotion**

**Plot: AU-How about instead of Anakin, Obi-Wan turns to the dark side? I LOVE Obi-Wan but he needs to make a mistake once in awhile. Sabe/Obi romance and Ani/Ami in future chapters.**

**Rating: pg-13 I suppose**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine! Wahh! Well, except for the plot and I may end up making up a few characters.**

Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber, preparing to bring it down on Skywalker. To be once and for all rid of him. Gathering the living Force to himself, Anakin hurled himself over Obi-Wan and back onto the land. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow cynically. "You plan to fight me without your lightsaber?" He asked, for Anakin's lightsaber had been swallowed up in the burning pit of lava.

"You forget," Anakin returned. "A lightsaber isn't a Jedi's only weapon."

Obi-Wan smiled. "You think the Force will save you? You think you are mightier than the one who trained you? Your foolish beliefs will be the end of you." And with that, he charged.

* * *

Padme, now arrayed in her "handmaiden costume", gathered her things and went out into the room where Obi-Wan and Anakin waited. Sabe, her decoy, followed closely behind. "Master Kenobi, Anakin, this is my decoy, Sabe." Padme said.

Anakin bowed slightly and Obi-Wan took Sabe's hand and gently kissed it. A soft blush spread over her cheeks. "I believe we may have briefly met before, but I pray that this time we may get to know each other better."

Anakin's eyes widened. Was Obi-Wan – OBI-WAN FLIRTING! Wow! This was a first. Why, he could remember the time when Obi-Wan reprimanded him for saying that Padme was intoxicating. He glanced at Padme, remembering that day. She was **still **intoxicating in his mind, but she had strictly told him that there could never be anything between them. Still, he could wish…

Padme was speaking. "…we had better leave before another so-called bounty hunter decides to try to make some credits off of me." Obi-Wan nodded. "I agree. Please lead us to the ship, milady."

It took only a few moments to reach the small platform, on which sat the equally small spaceship. "Mistress! Mistress!" The group turned to see a small, protocol droid coming towards them, frantically waving its arms. "The Supreme Chancellor left a message for you," it said as soon as it reached Sabe. "He said to give it to you, Mistress, before you leave."

Sabe nodded and turned to a young bodyguard by her side. "Ratili, take my bags into the ship and we will join you in a few moments." She turned back to the protocol droid, who had by now projected an image of the Chancellor.

"Senator Amidala, I have made contact with a friend of mine who lives on the planet Alderaan and he has agreed to harbor you in your time of need." Chancellor Palpatine smiled a toothy grin. "He is…."

A sudden explosion rocked the landing platform, throwing nearly everyone off their feet. Padme scrambled to her feet and turned to see what was left of the charred spaceship. Her face paled as she realized that the explosion was meant for her. She turned to Sabe, whose face was equally pale and two lone tears ran down her cheeks. Padme put her arm around Sabe's shoulders and squeezed gently. "It's okay. At least we weren't on it." Sabe nodded, but another tear fell from her eye.

Anakin and Obi-Wan had both gone to investigate what had triggered the explosion. Both of their faces looked grave as they returned to the group. "A bomb, probably set up on the ship after the inspection this morning. It was set off by body heat." Anakin reported. "That's why it did not go off until that guard entered it." Obi-Wan noticed that Sabe's face had crumpled at that last statement.

He spoke. "I think we should find another spaceship immediately…before something else happens."

Another ship was soon made ready and after Anakin "Force-scanned" the ship, making sure that all was safe, everyone boarded. Obi-Wan was the last to enter and as he walked up the platform, he felt a slight wind sweep across the back of his neck. He stopped and looked around, sensing that someone or something was watching him. Strangely, he could not sense anything with the Force. He finally shook his head, deciding that it was a figment of his imagination, and entered the ship.

The hooded figure stood behind a large boulder, watching through binoculars as the Jedi looked in his direction. 'Ah, the weakness of the light side.' He thought with a dark smile as the Jedi shook his head and entered the ship. If only the stupid Jedi knew what awaited him at Alderaan….

**AN: I want the truth: Is this boring or dumb? Please let me know! I'm going to try to pick up the pace in the next chapters….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long! School, sickness, and other things have kept me from writing for awhile. You know how it is….Btw, I had to put blank lines between some of the things below because FF was being retarted...HELP:D**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine! Wahh! Well, except for the plot and I may end up making up a few characters.**

**REVO42175: Thanks for the kind reviews! I'm not sure that I'll do any more "explaining" about Padme and Anakin. Mainly because I don't know what else to explain. :D**

**LVB: Thanks to you for your kind reviews too! lol…Darth Kenobi. Very simple, but I think I like that too. I don't know. Thanks for the input! And by the way, I LOVE your stories and I'm honored that you would review my story!**

**Natalie-Corr: Thanks for reading and for giving me another name to contemplate!  
Jedi Keliam Kenobi: Thanks so much for all the names you gave me! I think I like Zeavix. And Darth Mcgregor and Darth Lucas! HAHAHA! You make me laugh….and THANKS SO MUCH for the reviews.  
Ishbu girl: Sorry, I'm just not a MASH person. I might like it more if this guy I know didn't talk about it ALL THE TIME! Thanks for the review!  
Jazz Skywalker: DUH! I'm so dumb. I didn't even think of that. Very good idea! I think I might just use Darth Vader. Thank you!  
Sophia Solo: Thanks for the kind review and for your support in this story! Oh and thanks for the name idea too:D **

**Sailor-****azure: Thanks for the kind review!  
xInuyashaxAngelx: Thank you! Your review was so sweet!**

The small spaceship exited hyperspace. Below lay a beautiful planet; a planet robed in plentiful blue waters and speckled with large portions of green land. It was almost as beautiful, if not as beautiful, as Naboo. Anakin made the descent towards the small city as Obi-Wan had instructed him and gently lowered the ship onto a newly built landing platform. "Everyone is clear to disembark, Master Kenobi." Anakin told his former Master.

Obi-Wan nodded and went to the foyer to give the "queen" the news. The handmaidens, including Padme, and the few bodyguards were there, but Sabe was nowhere to be seen. Obi-Wan quickly told them the news and went to find her. Of the few places that she could have been in the small ship, he found Sabe in the storage room. He took a few steps towards her, but stopped when he noticed that her small shoulders were shaking.

"Mi-milady?" he asked hesitantly. "We are ready to…" Sabe turned and looked at him, her face streaked with tears. "Is something wrong, milady?" he asked.

She bit her lip and tried to hold back the sob that threatened to rise in her throat. Taking a deep breath, she replied. "I'll be fine, thank you, Master Jedi."

Obi-Wan took a seat beside her on the floor. "If you are crying about it, something must be wrong." He wasn't very good at the whole comforting thing, but he knew from experience that it was much better to confess the pain than to hold it inside.

Sabe didn't answer immediately. Another lone tear ran down her face as she finally replied. "Ratili, the bodyguard that was killed in the explosion…he was my brother. I – I feel like it's my fault. Like I could have prevented it!" A sob escaped her throat.

Obi-Wan touched her arm softly. "It is not your fault and there is nothing you could have done to stop it. He died doing his duty; you were doing yours." He paused for a moment. "If it's any consolation, I know how you feel. I felt the same way when my Master died."

Sabe tried to smile. "Thank you, Master Kenobi. I appreciate your thoughtfulness." Obi-Wan smiled back and suddenly…he found himself staring into her eyes – those beautiful brown eyes. Some strange force seemed to be drawing him closer to this woman that he hardly even knew and he couldn't resist it. He leaned closer to her, so close that his face was almost touching hers. His eyes involuntarily closed and he leaned forward to close the space in between them…and met with nothing. He opened his eyes to see the Sabe had moved away and was now staring at him with wide eyes. There was a short moment of **very **uncomfortable silence and Obi-Wan's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Umm…" Sabe stammered awkwardly. "Did – didn't you come to tell me something?" Obi-Wan nodded quickly and stood. "Yes, milady; I'm sorry. We are ready to disembark. I – we'll wait for you in the foyer." He could not have exited the room more quickly.

* * *

As the Chancellor had promised, there was a man waiting for them when they exited the docking bay. "Welcome to Alderaan! I am Quini." He exclaimed with a smile on his face. "The Supreme Chancellor has asked me to take you to one of my small private resorts. He also made sure to specify that it needed to be hidden and I guarantee that this one is well hidden. The Chancellor did not tell me why the queen of Naboo needed such safety precautions. Are you in great danger, milady?" He addressed the queen, his round face hungry for information. 

Before the queen could say a word, Obi-Wan Kenobi broke in and said dryly. "If you needed to know, I'm sure the Chancellor would have told you." Quini's face fell; he was obviously disappointed that he couldn't share the oh-so-great secret. Seeming to realize that Obi-Wan wouldn't tell him anything, he made his way to the front of the pack and began chattering to the queen about how she would enjoy his lovely resort.

Anakin leaned close to Obi-Wan and said quietly, "I don't like him. Despite his loud manner, he seems to be hiding something. I sense something dark about him."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I agree. We should keep our eye on him."

Despite the two Jedi's promise, Quini managed to slip away from the group as they were settling in at the resort (which was indeed hidden and looked more like a mansion than a mere resort).

Once outside the resort, Quini took out his comlink. "They have arrived. Everything is going as planned."

"Wonderful," returned the voice on the other end. "I have sent one of the best of my men to take care of them all. Just remember, I want the young Jedi alive. The others will be disposed of shortly."

To be continued….

**A/N: Hehe…poor Obi. Just had to give him one of those moments! Any suggestions for this story would be greatly appreciated since I don't have the plot COMPLETELY laid out. :D (Which is why the story is going so slow right now. I'm trying to work some stuff out right now.) I have a lot of it, but not all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me sooo long to update! I'm not like KD Skywalker unfortunately lol! I spend all my days reading and reviewing instead of writing. **

**Okay, I've put my disclaimer on the first three chapters, so I'm not going to put it on any more chapters and hope that I don't get sued! I have no money anyway….**

**Tim K'nispel: Thanks for your review! Thanks again for the name! So logical…lol**

**REVO42175: Thanks so much for the encouraging words! I appreciate it! Do you think it's at all in Obi-Wan's character to fall in love? Hrmm… **

**Jedi Keliam Kenobi: Wow, what…enthusiasm! lol. Thanks for the review, it really cheered me up! Haha, I hope you really didn't really think that your plot idea was stupid because…well, I won't give anything away. grins evilly Btw, you need to write a new story because I love your old ones!**

**Ishbu girl: Thanks for the review! **

**Noj: Hrmmm….sounds really evil! Lol**

**KD Skywalker: Thank you! I love your stories and I'm honored that you left feedback on mine. blushes Thanks!**

**Sophia Solo: You know what? I haven't even decided yet! lol Probably not a good thing, but oh well. Thanks for the feedback!**

**Dill Pickle: Umm….okay? That's really great, you know. (I hate pickles, btw. I threw them up at a b-day party and haven't been the same since. Just thought I should tell you that.) **

Padme sat cross-legged on the porch leading to a small garden that lay behind the resort. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, taking in the sweet scent of the various flowers that filled the garden. It was so relaxing…there was a rustling of curtains behind her and she quickly turned to see Anakin Skywalker standing behind her, a rather embarrassed look on his face. "I'm sorry, milady. I didn't know anyone was out here."

Padme smiled in return. "That's alright, Anakin. And you don't need to use formalities with me; after all, I am just a handmaiden right now." She gestured for him to sit beside her.

"I wouldn't mind a little company. Besides, I haven't seen you in awhile and I'd like to 'catch up'." Anakin grinned and sat beside her. "That sounds nice. You go first…do you have a boyfriend yet?" He asked somewhat anxiously.

Padme laughed. "No, I'm too busy for that and besides, I have…." Her voice trailed off, leaving Anakin wondering what she was going to say. She went on, "Well, I don't really have anything interesting to tell you. The only exciting things that have happened are the assassination attempts, of which you know all about."

She sighed. "I'm so sick and tired of running, running, running. Sometimes I just wish I could live a normal life, and then maybe things would be different."

Anakin's chest tightened. He knew exactly how she felt. He loved being a Jedi – it had been his lifetime dream. But as a Jedi, he could never have what he knew in his heart he wanted.

If only there weren't restrictions.

If only love was permitted.

If only Padme could be his.

He shook his head inwardly. They'd already decided that it wouldn't work. And he was NOT going to go through that heartbreaking process again, especially since he knew that Padme wouldn't change her mind. Still, the _what if's, what if's, what if's_ echoed through his mind.

Padme was still speaking. "…my mother and father and…that's about all. Your turn now."

As Anakin began to tell Padme about his promotion to Jedi Knight, she found herself not listening to him, but instead doing the same thing that he had been doing. Wishing about what could have been. A lump rose in her throat as Padme realized it was her fault that they would never take their relationship farther than a mere friendship. If she hadn't given Anakin that whole speech about how it would never work and such, they could be together now. _If only…if only…if only... _

* * *

"My Lord?" The cloaked figure sat on the pilot's seat of his sleek, small spaceship, waiting for the figure of his master, Darth Sidious, to appear over the holo projector. After a brief moment, the flickering image appeared.

"Yes, apprentice?" His voice crackled with age.

"I have just landed my ship on the planet of Alderaan and have located the retreat. When shall I make my move, my lord?"

"Do not be too hasty. Wait until midnight, when their guards are down. That will be the best time to attack. The Jedi will be difficult to take down, so I want you to take the queen for leverage. Threaten that you will kill her if they do not surrender. She will also be useful in bringing young Skywalker over to our cause; he is emotionally connected to her. Remember, at all costs, do not kill him!"

"I will try, but I will do what I must."

Sidious' eyes glowed with anger. He would not tolerate this insolence much longer. Skywalker would be a much better apprentice – would be much more obedient. And in a few short days he would be rid of his current apprentice and be on his way to conquering the galaxy with Skywalker. Time…only a short amount of time.

Darth Tyrannus looked out the window as he ended the transmission. He had fought these Jedi before and had merely injured them. This time he would fight them and kill them.

* * *

It was late evening and it was raining outside. Obi-Wan was feeling quite restless. He had spent much of the last two days trying to avoid Sabe. He felt so incredibly stupid for what he had done (or rather, tried to do) and he felt that the best way not to think about it was to avoid Sabe. He hadn't had much of a hard time avoiding her either, seeing how she was doing the exact same thing.

Anakin had been busy with security issues (and with talking to a certain "handmaiden", Obi-Wan had noticed), so Obi-Wan was left with basically nothing to do…which is a very bad thing for one who is trying not to think about _certain_ things. Obi-Wan sighed, staring into his empty glass. Suddenly, he stood; he was sick of this. He was going to talk to Sabe.

He found her in one of the small sitting rooms. She was sitting on a couch, curled up in a ball and was staring intently at a datapad. The glow from the fireplace softened her features, if that was possible. It was such a beautiful picture, Obi-Wan hardly dared to disturb it. He took a small step towards her and cleared his throat. She looked up, startled. "I didn't see you there!" she exclaimed, quickly moving to sit up straight.

Obi-Wan smiled nervously. "I'm sorry, your highness. I didn't mean to startle you. I just – I came here to…." He stopped. What had he come here for? "To talk to you." He finished lamely. She gestured for him to take a seat. "Is something wrong, Master Kenobi?"

"N-no. Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk about…well, about…" His voice trailed off.

A small smile crossed Sabe's face. "About the other night?" Obi-Wan nodded, his cheeks flushing red once again. _'He looks gorgeous when he blushes.'_ She blushed herself when the thought crossed her mind. _'And hopefully he can't read my mind._'

"Don't worry about it, Obi-Wan. You already apologized once and I wasn't offended at all anyway. Besides it's not every day that a Jedi tries to kiss me." They both laughed at her last statement. "If I hadn't been so shocked by it, I probably would have enjoyed it." She nearly laughed again at the shocked look that crossed Obi-Wan's face.

He cleared his throat. "Well then…I'm not so sorry for what happened but I am sorry that you weren't able to enjoy it." _'And that it never completely happened.'_ He finished in his mind.

She smiled and her eyes suddenly held a faraway look. "You remind me very much of my father." She was silent for a moment and Obi-Wan didn't know what to say. "He…died eleven years ago." She continued. "I suppose you remind me of him because he also was a Jedi."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as the words registered. "A Jedi! But Jedi aren't allowed to marry!"

"Yes, I know. He and my mother weren't married, but my father was a rule breaker anyway. If my mother hadn't died when I was a small child, I'm sure he would have eventually married her." Sabe smiled wistfully. "I only saw my father a few times in my entire life and the last time I saw him was during the Trade Federation's attack on Naboo. He was killed defending us."

Obi-Wan dared to wonder…'No, it couldn't be.' But he had to make sure. For his sanity's sake. "Did-did your father have a Padawan?"

"Yes, but I don't really remember him. I was too excited about seeing my father to care about him." She laughed. "I don't even remember his name. How sad is that?"

Obi-Wan felt his breaths coming faster and his heart began to speed up as he asked his next question. "What was your father's name?"

"I wasn't supposed to ever tell anybody that my father was a Jedi. Not only for my protection's sake, but also because his reputation as a Jedi could be harmed or even worse…that he'd be expelled from the Order. I suppose, though, that since he's dead, it wouldn't do any harm to tell you." She paused for a moment, as if she was still contemplating on whether to tell Obi-Wan or not. "My father's name – it was Qui-Gon Jinn."

_To be continued... _

**AN: I know nothing amazing (as in an action sequence) happened in this chapter, but I had to set up for what happens next. wink, wink Does that peak your interest? I hope so! Well, tell me what you think!**

**LESS THAN A MONTH TIL ROTS! I cannot wait...I'm dying. Every time I see a preview, I jump up and down and scream...and the rest of my family looks at me like I'm a freak. Haha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm SOOO sorry for not updating in a long time, but I'm doing a SIX WEEK summer college course so I am crammed. As always…lol. Was not Episode three the AWESOMEST, MOST DEPRESSING, SADDEST, YET BEST movie ever! I loved it…it was soooo sad.  
KD Skywalker: As always, thanks for the awesome review! You're so sweet! lol  
Coallai: Thanks! I thought the same thing – that no one has done this before. I just didn't know how people would respond.  
REV042175: Thank you! As I'm sure you know, I'm not good at updating fast. I try though!  
Tim K'nispel: Wow, your name is so cool! You lived in New Zealand, The Netherlands, Australia? Wow, that's awesome! Well, thanks for the kind review.  
Jedi Keliam Kenobi: Thanks, you're SO sweet and you sound incredibly energetic too. lol  
Sophia Solo: Wow, what a compliment! I highly doubt this would be the best ever though. Ataris is ten times better than me and so are a lot of other people. Thanks for the review:D  
Alice the Raven: Thanks! I'm glad you agree with me!  
Lyny Angell: Haha! That would be too funny…perfect name though. lol! Well, thanks for the review!  
zgirl21: AHHH! You're like one of my FAVORITE authors on fanfiction (right next to Ataris and KDSkywalker) and I'm so flattered that you left feedback on my story! blushes lol Darth Vader is what I'm planning for Obi-Wan too! And Anakin/Padme interactions are to come…I just wanted to focus more on Obi-Wan at the beginning of this story.  
Neostrand: I'm trying…for some reason, I just never feel like writing very much!  
Andromeda Highwind: Thanks you for the kind review!  
Twitch in my eye: Thanks for the name! Sound very logical, but I think I have decided on a name…a very practical one. Bwahaha…  
Leigh the Wonderlord: lol Uh….sorry, I guess.  
Alice the Revan: Thank you! I admire your stories a lot and I appreciate you leaving feedback on my story!  
Paxton V. French: I'm trying! Thanks for the review!  
BrokenAngel1753: I'm taking that as a compliment. Thanks!  
Briar Elwood: Lol! Thanks for the review…yes, I saw ROTS….as you can see haha. And yes, I've read both Jedi Quest and Jedi Apprentice…I think I've read every one of them. Oh, and yes, I'm a MAJOR Star Wars freak too. Thanks for your kind review!  
Hathor Valerious: lol thanks! What can I say? I love cliffhangers!  
TriGemini: Thank you! I'm trying!  
Caralynne: lol! I liked your review cause you were being honest. Thanks! Sorry, this one's gonna be a bit long.**

**HEY, I have a question for everyone – I hadn't updated in a LONG time and all of a sudden I got tons of reviews! Like 10! Would anyone care to explain?**

Obi-Wan tossed in his bed for about the quadrillionth time. _'Why didn't Qui-Gon tell me he had a daughter? Why did he hide this from me? What else did he hide from me?' _The questions raced through his head faster than he could answer them.

He hadn't told Sabe of Qui-Gon's being his master; he hadn't even told her that he had known Qui-Gon. After Obi-Wan had recovered from the shock of what he had been told, he had just muttered something about being tired and had left the room faster than one could say "Bantha fodder!"

Obi-Wan sat up in bed and ran a hand over his haggard face. He was never going to get any sleep. He picked his robe up and shrugging it over his shoulders, stepped out onto the balcony. The cool night air blew softly, sending wisps of hair to caress his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The image of Sabe's face filled his mind; the gentle curve of her chin, the soft complexion of her skin, the warmth of her chocolate brown eyes…

"Why can't I stop thinking about this woman!" He said aloud, opening his eyes.

He closed his eyes again and forced himself to focus. Maybe meditating would help. He felt a calmness sweep over him as he tapped into the power of the Force. The calmness did not last long.

His eyes snapped open in sudden urgency, his Jedi senses tingling. Something was wrong.

He rushed back into his room, grabbed his lightsaber off of the stand by his bed, and headed for the main hall. He rounded a corner and nearly ran into a handmaiden. The handmaiden looked up at him, her eyes wide with terror, not sure at first if he was friend or foe. It didn't take long for her to recognize Obi-Wan as one of the Jedi.

"The queen!" She shrieked hysterically. "It's the queen! She's been kidnapped!"

Obi-Wan felt panic rise as the statement settled in; the queen – that would be Sabe in this case, not Padme. He grabbed the handmaiden by her trembling shoulders. "Who took her!" The young girl did not answer; she could only sob. "WHO TOOK HER!" He shouted into her face, shaking her shoulders violently. The handmaiden sobbed all the more, the fear reflected in her eyes not only caused by the abduction but also by Obi-Wan's outburst.

Obi-Wan could have screamed profanities in her face, he was so angry, but a voice from down the hall stopped him. "Obi-Wan! This way!" It was Anakin.

He ran after Anakin, leaving the handmaiden in a state of near shock.

"Is Padme okay?" He asked Anakin as they ran side by side.

"Yes," Anakin answered. "She's in my room and she has a weapon. I left her with the strict order not to leave unless her position is compromised."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth but decided not to ask why Padme was in Anakin's room. Anakin was a Jedi Knight now and was responsible for his own decisions. As was Obi-Wan.

"Padme said that Sabe…." Anakin's voice trailed off as they rounded the corner. There, blocking the large hall was Quini and a dozen of his troops.

* * *

Padme sat huddled in the closet of Anakin's room, tightly holding her blaster across her chest. Danger had always been a part of her job, but she had never really been bothered by it, even with the recent assassination attempts. But now that her decoy – no, not only her decoy, but also her best friend, had been captured, she was suddenly afraid. She, the brave Senator of Naboo, one who laughed in the face of death, was afraid. 

_Padme, being a light sleeper, had awakened to the sound of a muffled scream in the room beside hers – Sabe's room. She grabbed her blaster off of her side-table, tiptoed to the door that separated the two rooms, and opened it just a bit. Someone, no two someones – it was too dark to see their faces –were leaning over Sabe. She could see Sabe's struggling form and could hear her muffled cries for help. _

_Padme started to enter the room, ready to shoot the attackers, but she quickly stepped back. There were more than two beings in that room – a few feet from the bed stood four more figures. She was greatly outnumbered. She held her breath, praying that she hadn't been seen. It's funny how things never seen to go the way one wants. One of the figures began moving towards the door where Padme hid; he had obviously seen a bit of movement. Padme froze for a moment, not sure of what to do; it didn't take long to decide._

_She ran. She ran out of her room and into the hall. None of the intruders were waiting in the hall, thank the Force. Padme didn't look behind her as she raced to the only place she knew to be safe. The only person who she fully trusted to keep her safe: Anakin._

And he had too. He had taken out the intruder that had followed her and then had given her strict orders not to leave his room.

Padme sighed. She would much rather be in the center of action then be sitting in a room wondering what was happening out there. It was her fault that Sabe was in danger anyway. Corde had died for her sake…oh that seemed like centuries ago…and Padme would not be able to bear it if the same happened to Sabe.

* * *

Sabe knelt on the hard floor at the feet of Quini, a blaster pressed to her temple. Her eyes were closed and she appeared calm, but Obi-Wan could sense her fear. The troopers that stood beside Quini leveled their blasters at the two Jedi. 

Quini's face twisted in a smirk. "I thought Jedi were smarter than this! I guess I was wrong." He laughed loudly. "Leading the Senator right into the arms of the enemy…what protectors!"

Anakin took a step closer, his hand hovering dangerously close to his lightsaber. All twelve of the trooper's blasters immediately locked on Anakin. "What do you what from us, Quini?" He asked.

"What I want doesn't matter – it's what my master wants that matters. If you want this lovely lady to live," Quini continued, the smirk lingering on his face as he yanked Sabe's head up by her hair. A look of pain passed across her face for a brief second; Obi-Wan would have loved to make that same look of pain appear on Quini's face…permanently. "If you want her to live, then you Jedi must surrender yourselves to him."

Anakin's eyes narrowed. He could sense…well, that this seemed to be a trick. He could feel Quini's intent to kill Sabe; he was not planning to release her under any circumstance. "Just who is this master of yours that wants us to surrender to him so badly that he would threaten an innocent queen?" Anakin asked, trying to distract Quini.

"Innocent? Innocent! This queen of yours is not so innocent." Quini waved his blaster around, obviously flustered. "She, with her 'diplomatic skills' and foolish proposals, has ruined a lot of my good plans. She ruined the Trade Federation, one of my closest allies and I assure you, for that she will pay." He went on and on, rambling about his precious plans.

Now was the time to strike – Anakin knew it. The troopers had somewhat lowered their blasters and Quini was still waving his blaster in the air. 'Now!' Obi-Wan whispered to Anakin.

Simultaneously, the two Jedi drew their weapons and leapt at Quini. Obi-Wan sliced the blaster from Quini's hand while Anakin began cutting down the nearest troopers.

"Kill them! Kill them now!" Quini shrieked as Obi-Wan advanced on him. His back hit the wall behind him and he trembled as he looked into Obi-Wan's fury-filled eyes. "Please…I didn't mean…" His voice trailed off in a whisper.

"You didn't mean to betray us, capture the queen, and then threaten to kill her?" Obi-Wan nearly hissed the words.

"No! Please!" Quini screamed as Obi-Wan sliced off one arm and then the other. Obi-Wan felt a complete rage overtake him; all he could see was red - red blood, red fury. It filled his mind, his body, his very soul. And then he took both Quini's legs out from under him.

Quini lay on the ground, sobbing, nearly screaming from the immense pain. "Did you like that?" Obi-Wan spat. "Because that…that is what happens to traitors." And with that, Obi-Wan sank his lightsaber into Quini's chest. He stood over the pile of body parts, breathing heavily. That had felt…strangely good. He knew it was wrong – so wrong, but he had enjoyed it. He had enjoyed giving Quini a painful death. He had enjoyed hearing his cries of pain.

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. He wasn't going to let this bother him right now. He turned to see Anakin taking down the last of the troopers.

"I don't think that's all we are going to run into." Anakin said, turning to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan ignored him and reached for Sabe. He pulled her against him and smashed his lips against hers.

"You should have done that back in the ship when we first arrived." She breathed, a gentle smile crossing her face. Obi-Wan grinned, "Yes, I should have."

Obi-Wan suddenly realized that they had a bystander and he looked at Anakin. He was staring at the two wide-eyed, not quite sure what to say or do. Finally, Anakin coughed. "Well…I suppose we – we should secure the premises."

Obi-Wan agreed and turned to Sabe. "Padme is in Anakin's room. Go there and stay with her. **Do not**, under any circumstances, leave that room until we come and get you. Okay?"

She nodded and ran back in the direction that they had come. Obi-Wan watched her until she disappeared from his sight and then turned back to Anakin. "Well, what do you say we go give some troopers a little shooting practice?"

Anakin began to follow Obi-Wan out of the room, but first turned and looked at the pile of body parts that was once Quini. What had happened while Anakin was taking care of the troopers? He had been too focused on his job to see what had happened to Quini. Was Obi-Wan merely doing his duty or was there a bit of personal hatred behind the killing of Quini. 'A question for a different time.' Anakin thought to himself as he took off in the direction Obi-Wan had gone.

* * *

The two Jedi hurried towards Anakin's room. Every single trooper had been taken care of and it was time to get the queen and her handmaiden out of this place. 

But something stopped them before they could even reach the room. There, on the ground, a few feet from the door to Anakin's room, laid a female body. It was Sabe.


End file.
